The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of New Guinea Impatiens, botanically known as Impatiens hawkeri and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘Duepetpasal’.
The new New Guinea Impatiens is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Rheinberg, Germany. The objective of the breeding program is to create new compact New Guinea Impatiens cultivars with large and attractive flowers.
The new New Guinea Impatiens originated from a cross-pollination made by the Inventor in May, 2003 in Rheinberg, Germany of a proprietary selection of Impatiens hawkeri identified as code number F-16-07, not patented, as the female, or seed, parent with a proprietary selection of Impatiens hawkeri identified as code number F-14-09, not patented, as the male, or pollen, parent. The new New Guinea Impatiens was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a single flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross-pollination in a controlled greenhouse environment in Rheinberg, Germany in May, 2005.
Asexual reproduction of the new New Guinea Impatiens by terminal cuttings in a controlled greenhouse environment in Rheinberg, Germany since May, 2005, has shown that the unique features of this new New Guinea Impatiens are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.